


Good Enough To Eat

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill looks good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Good Enough To Eat  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill looks good.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word dress up on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

At the slight sound behind her, Sookie hastily turned around and immediately lost all power of speech. Bill stood in the middle of the room. He looked stunning in his dark suit and blue tie, which matched his eyes perfectly. She had never seen him this dressed up before. A longing filled sigh escaped her as she continued to stare at him. He looked good enough to eat.

“Well, do I meet with your approval.” The smile on Bill’s face gave proof to his amusement. He knew exactly what she was thinking; he was thinking the same thing about her.


End file.
